


Lunch, Interrupted

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, coworker / office setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a way of spoiling lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch, Interrupted

With unadulterated delight, Hermione tucked into her enormous burrito. She was as meticulous in eating this rarity as she was in everything else.

She had a method, an exact rhythm to slicing open the Mexican delicatessen, slowing pulling back the tortilla sides, revealing succulent meat, rice, cheese and such. Since there were not any Chipotle restaurants closer than the States, Hermione made sure she would have uninterrupted time to savor each bite.

Or so she thought.

“Granger, I thought I made it clear last week…” Draco Malfoy stopped short, seeing the witch hunched over what appeared to be a foil-covered cadaver. “What in Merlin’s name are you doing?”

“I’m eating lunch, if you don’t mind, so get out!” She turned her elbows out, attempting to keep Malfoy away from prodding her deliciousness, but still he persisted, finally snagging a chunk of fajita meat to examine closer.

“Where did this come from?”

“I picked it up.”

“From where?”

“Leave it, Malfoy!”

“I’ve never seen anything like it…” He popped the morsel in his mouth and moaned in pleasure.

“I Floo'd to the New York office this morning and brought it back—no, please! It’s my lunch!” she cried, attempting to shield the burrito from being plundered.

“Didn’t your Muggles teach you about sharing, Granger?” Malfoy made another grab for the burrito, forcing Hermione to clutch it, stumbling out of her office chair. Frantically, she fought him off, but his longer arms prevailed.

Rice and cheese littered the office floor while Draco licked his fingers clean of what little he successfully plundered.

“It really is delicious, Granger.” After a moment, he looked over at her, seeing her utter dismay. “Why not travel back for more by Floo powder whenever you get a yen?”

“Because I’m not connected to the American Floo Network and I don’t abuse the access from work,” Hermione muttered, picking at bits of tortilla and corn from her blotter. “And there isn’t a Chipotle anywhere closer.”

Malfoy sniffed. "We’ll see about that…"

~|~

The next morning, Hermione noticed an announcement in the London Times. “Chipotle Restaurant Opening Soon on Charing Cross.”

“Prat.”

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by the Feast of Love challenge (Round 6, Challenge 8 B) at the Dramione_LDWS community. See their site for prompts, requirements, and restrictions.


End file.
